Tow Mater
Tow Mater is the secondary protagonist of the Cars Video Game series. Cars: The Video Game Story Mode In story mode, Mater is the announcer for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix in Lightning's dream. He later tips tractors with Lightning, and wins him a boost tank by defeating his evil cousins (Tommy Joe, Lewis, Judd, Cletus, Buford, and Zeke) in the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama. He also teaches Lightning how to drive backwards. He also appears driving around Radiator Springs and Ornament Valley when you are exploring. Arcade/VS Mode In arcade mode, Mater is one of the four playable characters unlocked by default, and he has several alternate paint jobs. Cars: Mater-National Championship Mater has a very similar role, being controlled in Ghosting Mater, Tractor Tipping, and Rustbucket Races, once again racing against Tommy Joe, Lewis, Judd, Cletus, Buford, and Zeke, with Fred and Emma now included. A monster truck version of him is also created within the story and is controlled in Monster Truck races in story mode. Cars: Race-O-Rama Mater again has a similar role, along with being your opponent in some road races. There are also three "Cars Toons" events based on the TV series where Mater has three different appearances called "El Materdor", "Mater the Greater", and "Tokyo Mater". Cars 2: The Video Game Mater is one of the main playable characters, and has a few alts, such as "Materhosen" and "Mater Ivan", along with Mater the Greater and Tokyo Mater, which return from Cars: Race-O-Rama. Cars: Fast as Lightning Mater is a playable character who is unlocked once Fillmore's track is completed. Completing Mater's track will unlock Flo. Instead of his alternates being Paint Jobs, he instead has Mater the Greater, Tokyo Mater, and several other costumes which can be unlocked. Cars 3: Driven to Win Mater is again a playable character, and Mater the Greater also returns. It is speculated that more alts of him will be added later as DLC. Cars:IGNITE Remake Mater is confirmed to be a playable character, his 3D model for the game was showcased. Livery Mater is a small tow truck who was originally painted light blue with a silver tow cable, caution stripes on his rear, and "TOW MATER Towing & Salvage" on his door, but has since rusted and can be seen as being brown with very little blue areas. His license plate reads "A113", a common gag seen in Pixar media. Personality Mater has a very large sense of humor, though is somewhat dumb and redneckish. He likes to do things such as "chase his hook" and share his fantasy. Abilities Mater's main ability is to drive backwards, he was able to teach Lightning how to, and has referred to himself as "the world's best backwards driver". He also overall has simpily higher skill than other cars that he doesn't look like he can beat, such as how he bested Emma in Mater-National. Stats Cars: The Video Game *Speed: 3 *Acceleration: 4 *Handling: 3 *Stability: 4 Cars 2: The Video Game (Mater and his alts are the heaviest characters in the game) * Speed: 5 * Power: 95 Gallery Mater.png|Cars: The Video Game Mater cars the video game.jpg|Mater Vs. Doc and Flo Mater1.jpg Rustbucketraceorama.jpg|Mater Vs. Tommy Joe & cousins Mater.jpg|Mater's monster truck appearance The Crippler Cameo.jpg|Monster Mater in player's view TommyJoeVsBuford.jpg|Mater Vs. Tommy Joe & Buford MaterVsCletusVsZeke.jpg|Mater Vs. Cletus & Zeke JuddRBRace3.jpg|Mater Vs. Judd LewisRear.jpg|Mater in Rustbucket Race 3 LewisFront.jpg|Mater Vs. Lewis and Buford ZekeRBRace3.jpg|Mater Vs. Cletus & Zeke RBRace4Modded.jpg|Mater about to race Tommy Joe in modded Rustbucket Race 4. RBRace3Modded.jpg|Mater races against Cletus in modded Rustbucket Race 3. GuidoMN.jpg|Mater Vs. Guido and Tia Buford Cameo 2.jpg|Mater in the intro of Cars: Mater-National Championship Gold Tooth.jpg|Mater with a gold tooth. Mater race o rama.jpg|"Mater the Greater" Mater cars 2.jpg|Cars 2: The Video Game MaterConfirmation.jpg|Mater's confirmation for Cars:IGNITE Mater Icon.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Status Icon Icon MAT a.png|Mater-National/Race-O-Rama Status Icon icon_MATM_a.png|Monster Mater's Status Icon Mater Icon Beta.jpg|Icon seen in early screenshots of Mater-National icon_MATT_a.png|Tokyo Mater's Status Icon Trivia *Mater has a gold tooth on some of his paint jobs on the PC version of Cars: The Video Game and PS2 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship, yet these are never depicted elsewhere. *In the cut scene of Radiator Springs GP, he and Darrell Cartrip met, but four years later in the second movie, they admit to having never met.